disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios New Wellington
Universal Studios New Wellington is a fanon Universal theme park that opened on 1984, and located in New Wellington, New Zealand. Current Areas * Main Studio Entry * New York * Science Fiction City * Malibu * Town Square * New Jersey Shore * Motown * Years Ago * Jurassic Park * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Cartooniversal ** Classic Cartoon Lane ** Cartoon Boulevard ** Beat Bugs Garden ** Minion Park ** Springfield ** Krustyland ** Cartoon Network World (replaced Cartoon Boulevard) ** Goiky ** Greasepit ** The Great Valley ** Quahog * Nickelodeon Universe ** Bikini Bottom ** Fairy World ** Royal Woods ** New York ** Nicktoons Fields ** Winx Club * Universal KidZone Wonderland ** Seuss Landing ** Camp Snoopy ** VeggieTales Movie Lot ** ABC Kids Play Park ** 123 Sesame Street ** Lazy Town ** Pocoyo World * Universal GirlZone Wonderland ** Equestria ** Monster High ** Ever After High ** Barbie Land * Video Game Park ** Video Game Plaza ** Super Nintendo World ** World of Roblox ** Activision Multiverse ** Rabbids Land * The DreamWorks Experience ** Modern DreamWorks Plaza ** Far Far Away ** Madagascar ** Boovsland ** Piqua, Ohio ** Classics Town Former Areas * Cartoon Boardwalk (replaced by Cartoon Network World) Current Rides Main Studio Entry * The Great Animated Movie Ride * Cartoon Superstar Limo * A Journey Through HBO Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz * E.T. Adventure * Jaws: The Ride * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Elvis Presley, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Barry Manilow, and Weird Al Yankovic. * The Mummy's Horror House * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios * Life Will Be a Musical New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy the Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center (replaces MCA Sounstage) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! Presented by AT&T * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Subway Coaster- a Vekoma LSM Launch Coaster similar to Rock-n-Roller Coaster. * Revenge of the Mummy * A Wild Ride Through New York- an ATS Systems dark ride. * Traditional Pop in History - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on traditional pop artists. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk * Robocop: Protecting the Future * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear * Pop Star Coaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on pop artists from 1980's to 2010's Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show * Rock Legends - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands. Town Square * TBA. * Disco Fever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on disco artists. Motown * The Magic of Motown - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Motown artists on the Motown label. Years Ago * Rocket to the Moon * Classical MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on classical music artists and film score composers. Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure ** Jurassic Park IN THE DARK! * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dinosaurs Encounter * De-Extinction: True Story- an documentary-like film that shows continuously. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Camp Jurassic The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Dragon Challenge (relocated from the Orlando park) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - An Intamin motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter coaster experience (shared from Islands of Adventure) * Mythicarousel * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Ministry of Magic Cartooniversal Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Yellow Submarine * Planet Coaster The 4-D Experience * Cartooniversal Moments Cartoon Boulevard * Smallfoot: The Musical * Buster Moon and Buzz to the Rescue * Sherlock Gnomes: The Adventure * Funhouse Express 4D Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4D * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster * The Road to Villain-Con * Freeze Ray Sliders Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * The Murder is Limitless * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Nickelodeon Universe * Nickelodeon Blast Zone * Orange Streak * Nickelodeon Studios * Nickelodeon Slime Cars (replaced Rugrats Reptar-Mobile) * Nickelodeon 90's Wheel * Splat-O-Sphere * Bikini Bottom Theaters * SpongeBob 4-D * SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist of Pain * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Rock Bottom Plunge * Escape from the Haunted Condo * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Jellyfish Flyers * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster (replaced Mini Woodie) * Nick Jr. Live on Stage * Blue Skidoo * Dora's Big River Adventure * Dora and Boots Sun Wheel * Dora's Dune Buggies * Dora & Diego's 3-D Adventure * Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler Cartoon Network World (Formerly Cartoon Boardwalk) * Mojo's Robot Rampage! (replaced City Twister) * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem (replaced Boardwalk Games) * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster (replaced Highway Madness!) * Teen Titans GO! Rise of Slade * XLR8 (replaced Cartoon Screamer) * Robin Flyers (replaced Leapin' Flyers!) * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster (replaced GadgetCoaster) * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey (replaced ToonXpress) * Starfire Flight (replaced FireFlight) * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure (replaced ToonSoaker) * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! (replaced Boardwalk Sports) * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake (replaced ToonFlight) * Finn Flyers (replaced Jumpin' Jellyfish!) * Scooby-Doo: The Museum of Mysteries Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series * IDFB: The Ride * Cake At Stake * Firey's Handglider Adventure * Leafy's YoyleCars * Dream Island * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! Greasepit * Out to the Race and Back * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola - A High Speed EMV Dark Ride. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a MACK Rides log flume. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- a dark ride. * Petrie's Flight- a Vekoma steel roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by Kodak- a 1995 3D film. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride * The Land Before Time Midway Quahog * Brain & Stewie's World Tour - A dark ride inspired by the Road to.. mini-series from Family Guy Universal Wonderland Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo * The Grinch's Adventure Starring Benedict Cumberbatch Camp Snoopy * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers VeggieTales Movie Lot * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junior sized roller coaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * VeggieCoaster- A steel enclosed family launched roller coaster inspired by VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City. * Christian Heroes - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Christian music artists. PBS Kids Play Park * NOVA Experience - A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA Theme: NOVA * Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. * Liberty's Kids Live - an animatronic film/show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids and tells guests the history of America. * Cyberchase 4D - A 4D show based on the 2002 show Cyberchase * Thomas and Friends The Ride - A train ride based on Thomas and Friends. Theme: Thomas and Friends * Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 38" * Ryan's Big Coaster - A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 46" * PBS Center - an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: PBS TV shows 123 Sesame Street * Spaghetti Space Chase Lazy Town * Lazy Town MusiCoaster - An steel enclosed family launched roller coaster focusing on Lazy Town songs. * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. * The Great Lazy Town Season 4 Ride Pocoyo World * La Gran Fiesta de Pocoyo - A live musical show based on the film with the same name. * Pocoyo Race * Vamoosh Ride Equestria * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony - a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Guests must be at least 40' inches tall to ride * Journey Through Seaquestria - a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. Guests must be at least 42' inches tall to ride. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster * Quibble Pants' New Thrilling Adventure - A motion-based trackless dark ride themed to Quibble Pants. Map info: Help Quibble Pants find his missing sunflower stolen by Discord in an accident. Monster High Ever After High Barbie Land Winx Club * Winx Planet Video Game Park Video Game Plaza * The Great Video Game Ride * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ride * Sonic Dash Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle * Star Fox: The Ride * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Kirby round ride * Wet play area * Hyrule Castle attraction * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area * Pokemon Training Academy * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 4D World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Activision Multiverse * Spitfire's Launcher - A steel launched coaster. * Stormblade's Flyers - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive-Clop's Soak-O-Matic - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Crash Bandicoot's N.Sane Joyride - A steel wild Mouse spinning roller coaster Similar to Primeval Whirl * Spyro's Kingdom Quest - An enclosed Arrow Dynamics Suspended Coaster/Dark Ride (2006) * SpyroSpin- An interactive omnimover dark ride cloned from Islands of Adventure Florida. (2000) * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. * The 2600 Fly Back - A Zierer Wave Swinger based of the Original Activision games from the Atari 2600 Rabbids Land * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All The DreamWorks Experience Modern DreamWorks Plaza * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * Pandamonuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls LIVE! Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Boovsland * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party Piqua, Ohio * Go, George Beard! * Captain Underpants Flight Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games * Under Dog Coaster * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls Former Rides New York * MCA Soundstage (replaced by NBC Centre) Classic Cartoon Lane * Woody Woodpecker's Movie Magic (replaced by Cartooniversal Moments) Nickelodeon Universe * Rugrats Reptar-Mobile (replaced by Nickelodeon Slime Cars) * Mini Woodie (replaced by The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster) Cartoon Boardwalk * City Twister (replaced by Mojo's Robot Rampage) * Boardwalk Games (replaced by The Powerpuffs Girls Carnival Mayhem) * Highway Madness! (replaced by Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster) * Cartoon Screamer (replaced by XLR8) * Leapin' Flyers! (replaced by Robin Flyers) * GadgetCoaster (replaced by Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster) * ToonXpress (replaced by Beast Boy's Jungle Coaster) * FireFlight (replaced by Starfire's Flight) * ToonSoaker (replaced by Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure) * Boardwalk Sports (replaced by Let's Play Sports) * ToonFlight (replaced by The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake) * Jumpin' Jellyfish! (replaced by Finn Flyers) Current Restaurants Krustyland * Krusty's Food Needle * Krusty's One-Plate Maximum Buffet * Krusty's Rottin' Tootin' BBQ Review 3000 * Duff Pavilion Nickelodeon Universe * Krusty Krab * Chum Bucket Cartoon Network World * Joyful Burger (replaced Boardwalk Burgers) * Cartoon Network Cafe (replaced Saturday Morning Cafe) * Zippy's Pizza (replaced Mama Mia's Pizza Kitchen) * Princess Bubblegum's Royal Feast (replaced Seasons of Feasting!) Former Restaurants Cartoon Boardwalk * Boardwalk Burgers (replaced by Joyful Burger) * Saturday Morning Cafe (replaced by Cartoon Network Cafe) * Mama Mia's Pizza Kitchen (replaced by Zippy's Pizza) * Seasons of Feasting! (replaced by Princess Bubblegum's Royal Feast) Current Stores Nickelodeon Universe * Barg-N-Mart Cartoon Network World * Cartoon Network Store (replaced Boardwalk Goodies) * Elmore Mall (replaced by Highway Rest Stop) * Townsville Supermarket (replaced by The Candy Factory) Former Stores Cartoon Boardwalk * Boardwalk Goodies (replaced by Cartoon Network Store) * Highway Rest Stop (replaced by Elmore Mall) * The Candy Factory (replaced by Townsville Supermarket) Universal CityWalk New Wellington Current Entertainment Former Entertainment Current Restaurants Former Restaurants Current Stores Former Stores Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks